Many readmissions to hospitals and clinics occur because patients are not compliant with taking prescribed medications. Patients often forget to take prescribed medicines on time. Additionally, mistakes can be made by patients or caretakers in properly administering the single or multiple medications at home at the right time.
There are medication reminder programs available for reminding patients about medication to be taken on time but all these programs require a manual set up of reminders by keying information's like medication name, dose, drug form, admiration route, frequency, start and stop date time. This can be time consuming activity and can lead to wrong input of information resulting in reminding a patient to take a wrong medication and/or at wrong time.